Mitchell Van Morgan (1998)
Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console |genre = Platform |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: K-A |platform = Game Boy Color, |manual = |media = 512-kilobit cartridge |requirements = |nxtgame = 'Mitchell Van Morgan 2' }} Mitchell Van Morgan is a side-scrolling platforming game developed by Tose, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. It was released in 1998 for the Game Boy Color. It is Mitchell's videogame debut, also his first appearance in a handheld game and the first installment of the "Mitchell Van Morgan" series This game was created by Nickelodeon(Japan) - the creator of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series - themselves; it was developed by his mentors. The game is also available for the Virtual Console of the Nintendo 3DS, for US $4.99. Plot On the lush, tropical paradise of the Super Mitchell Land located in North Carolina(USA), Mitchell Van Morgan's animal friends begin disappearing one by one. When he discovers that the evil scientist, Dr. Marquessa, has been kidnapping them and converting them into robotic Andriods as part of a plot to collect all six of the fabled Power Stones, Mitchell decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends and thwart the evil schemes of Marquessa. As Mitchell races through the worlds of the island, he is usually tags along with [[Gavin O'Neal Davis]], [[Martin J. Moody]], David Jessie Drake and [[Nicholas Dunn]] as they engage in numerous confrontations with the nefarious Marquessa and his deadly machines, and one by one frees the animals from their android shells and capsules placed at the end of almost every zone. In their final confrontation, the Doctor prepares his last dastardly contraption to end his adversary, but proves no match for Mitchell's awesome might, and his machine is totaled. Fleeing with his tail between his legs, Marquessa abandons his laboratory as it explodes, crumbling to scrap, with Mitchell narrowly escaping. Following his escape, Mitchell finally returns to the vast Grassland where his journey began. In the game's normal ending, Mitchell gives the player an annoyed look before posing for the screen, and Marquessa will be shown after the credits juggling any undiscovered Power Stones the player missed, with a "Try Again" message taunting them. However, if the player succeeds in collecting the six Power Stones by the end of the game, the player is rewarded with the good ending, where the six Power Stones react to one another and release a burst of light before disappearing, rejuvenating the wildlife and nature of the Super Mitchell Land, leaving Mitchell astonished before he jumps up towards the screen and poses. In the post credits scene, Dr. Marquessa is shown humorously stomping on the "End" text in a tantrum fueled attempt to crush it, to no avail. Better luck next time, "Marquessa"! Gameplay The gameplay for Mitchell Van Morgan is similar in most of Nintendo's Mario series and Capcom's Mega Man Xtreme for Game Boy Color. It respects to the other titles released at the time for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David or Nicholas and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world. However, the characters used vehicles for the first time in this game; Martin used the Sub Pop submarine in an underwater level, Gavin used the sky pop airplane in the sky and Nicholas used the Smart car in dungy roads. Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Games released for the Game Boy Color Category:1990's games Levels